roundscape_adoreviafandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Whitemoon
Overview Castle Whitemoon located west of Oakshire. In Act I, the protagonist can claim the castle as his base of operations. Originally the ancestral seat of a noble family, the castle used to feature a variety of facilities but over time it fell to disrepair, and was invaded by the undead. After reclaiming the castle Facis will take over its day to day operations and restoration. Talk to Facis to see a list of upgrade projects you can invest in. List of upgrades The Inn will have the following items: * Bread ** 10G ** Recovers 200HP ** Tasty bread... yummy! * Apple ** 5G ** Recovers 200HP(outside of combat) * Bottle of Water ** 15G ** Recovers 100MP(outside of combat) * Cheap Booze ** 25G * Small Healing Potion ** 30G ** Recovers 150HP * Small Mana Potion ** 35G ** Recovers 100MP * Healing Potion ** 250G ** Recovers 500HP * Mana Potion ** 200G ** Recovers 300MP Events & Tips * Going to the map next to the front door will allow you to access the buildings you have constructed * There is a place named the Lovely House but it doesnt seem you can go in at the moment * Upon entering the beach located within the castle grounds you will get a scene where Ruksana gets fucked by a giant crab creature. This scene can be seen multiple times at the beach but it happens randomly * At around 8-10 affection Meredith will go into your room and you will have sex with her if you choose to do so * Get out of your room after the above mentioned scene and go back in, now Ruksana is there with Meredith and if you play your cards right you can have a threesome and gain some affection with both of them * If you have purchased the Inn then go there and you will meet a blonde babe that will tell you about some mines you can unlock for the castle ** Unlocking the mines costs 5000G for those of you not paying attention ** The Mines contain a goo girl and her 3 (slaves?). you can make a deal with her so that you may let her live in there or just kill her. *** Finishing the goo girl's quest will reward you with one bottle of goo *** The buying price for goo is 400G * Demoness will be receiving oral in the Inn * If you have Purchased the stables then going there you will see Meredith thinking about what to do about something, choosing the right dialogue path will allow her to give a horse a handjob * At around 18+ affection with Meredith she can be found at the stables once more if you previously told her it was OK to jack off the horse; this time however, you will join in as well however this will slightly corrupt her * Clawyn only requires 4 affection to unlock her first scene * At one point you can find Facis having sex with Cindi(the girl you got the castle from if you did not choose the noble origin) at the northernmost part of the companion quarters * At some point later in the game Seren will be in front of your room and you can decide whether or not to go on a date with her ** While on your date with her you will find a cat and you can decide to keep it or not ** While at the store look through the trash to find the missing piece for the music box because that is what will make Seren Happiest * After her first companion quest Ruksana can be found at the stables grroming the horses and if you wish to she will also pleasure them * After running a few errands for the goo girl she will have sex with you * Entering Whitemoon Castle after finishing all Novos, Deep Woods, Summeredge, and Ornesse will prompt a scene where you will talk to Gajah possesing Meredith, after which you will gain access to Laroavia * Entering the tent after finishing Ornesse will prompt Tishtrya's first companion quest, go talk to Demoness for more information * Going to the chapel after finishing Ornesse and watching the scene with Clawyn and Tishtrya will propmt a scene with them both again in your room * Going into the tent when you have enough affection with both Ruksana and Tishtrya will prompt a scene with both of them * At around 18+ affection you will find Tistrya at the baths and get a scene with her * If you let Meredith keep the dog then at some later point in the game you will find her suck his dick in her cabin * After Recruiting Erica you can find her in Meredith's cabin and when you first go talk to her she's going to need your help with her boobs * Zent and the Succubus can be found together in the Quarters having anal sex while she demeans his performance, then tempts a male MC to join. If you do, one will gain affection and the other lose affection depending on whether you join her in taunting him or showing him sympathy. * In the southeast quarter of Whitemoon Forest, Clawyn can be found attempting an elven fishing technique on the bank of the river. You can join her in failure, then talk her out of her soaking wet clothes. Companion Locations * Gajah ** Located in the conference room next to the storage room * Tishtrya ** Located inside the tent in the front yard * Zent ** Located in the wall through the second floor * Galhart ** Located in the storage room next to your room * Carys ** Located in the lower left of the sleeping quarters ** Seren is located in the kitchen in the second floor * Clawyn ** Located in the front yard in front of the tent * Ruksana ** Located in the front yard practicing with her axes * Roderick ** Located in the prison area of the castle * Demoness ** Located in the back of the prison of the castle in a cave next to some stairs * Rulwe ** Located in the front yard of the castle, next to the tent * Meredith ** Located behind the castle in a cabin Perks Level 5 * Explorer- as an attractive person you may discover secrets which are hidden to others. You're also able to lock-pick doors. * Toughness- grants you a huge bonus on your health points and defense * Finesse- grants you a huge bonus on your ATK and MAT Level 10 * Fleet of Feet- your nimbleness gives you a bonus to agility * Leader- grants MC 30% XP bonus * Ninja- grants 10% chance to counter attack * Golden Nose- doubles the gold you gain through fights Level 15 * Strong Back- Allows you to wear heavy armor regardless of your class along with the ability to break doors * Adaptable- Allows you to keep your TP between fights. Also increases the effect of potions and other consumables * Helping Hand- Grants you bonus mana points and the ability to revive dead companions * You'll receive a shiny piece of metal!Category:Locations Level 20 * Versatile- Enables dual wield * Bigger and Better- Doubles your TP gain and makes you immune against stuns and paralyzes